


[Podfic] Quarantine

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, English Accent, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, shelter in place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 200
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: John and Sherlock are stuck at 221B together due to coronavirus concerns. Sherlock slowly drives John barmy.Updating in real time.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 526
Kudos: 216
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, Quarantine





	1. 21st March - Pray for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249380) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Just a wee something to spark a spark of joy! I'll update whenever Wendy does - hopefully a quick turnaround. While I'm editing, I'll be recording these through the day, so there may be some ambient noise creeping in from time to time. I wanted it to feel immediate and didn't want to be too bothered by aiming for perfection!
> 
> Music: Life Story by Christopher Brooke and Lincoln Grounds


	2. 22nd March - Most Humans Need Calories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know - if you feel like sharing your quarantine story here, or sharing something nice to cheer or just having a bit of a rant to let off steam, it's OK. Chat amongst yourselves, cheer one another up, commiserate with one another, it's all cool. I reckon we all need a place to let down our hair. Consider this a safe space.


	3. March 23rd - It Smells Good In Here (For Once)




	4. 24th March - It's Finally Official




	5. 25th March - Sherlock Is Now Yelling At The Internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Site mentioned in the text! https://twitter.com/AITA_reddit/status/1221936316776054785


	6. 26th March - I Have Created a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to create a wee series on SoundCloud of short, positive pods that are uplifting or moving. I have begun with Desiderata; if you have a favourite poem or piece of writing that you would like me to consider adding, please let me know in the comments.  
> Have a good weekend and keep safe and well.


	7. 27th March - Mostly Domestic Peace




	8. 28th March - Assault From Above




	9. 29th March - The Internet Gets Cocky




	10. 30th March - Break Out the Lipstick




	11. 31st March - Downtime




	12. 1st April - No Fools Here




	13. 2nd April - King of the Castle




	14. 3rd April - I May Need Help Hiding a Body




	15. 4th April - The Adventure of the Baron's Cornet




	16. Chapter 16




	17. 6th April - Blame the French




	18. 7th April - The Armchair




	19. 8th April - Welcome to the Zoo




	20. 9th April - Marathon Time




	21. 10th April - Marathon, Take Two




	22. 11th April - Don't Worry




	23. 12th April - Leporine Woes




	24. 13th(ish) April - Case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the music is longer than the text today, but that's how it crumbles, cookie-wise! More tomorrow!


	25. 14th April - Still Flying Solo




	26. 15th April - Too Many Questions, Not Enough Answers




	27. 16th April - Gone




	28. 17th April - I've Had It




	29. 18th April - I'm Stubborn Too




	30. 19th April - So Tired




	31. 20th? 21st? April - I Don't Even Know Anymore




	32. 22nd April - Back In the Saddle




	33. 23rd April - With A Little Help From My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I said I'd release this podfic, warts and all. So... please excuse the 10-minutes-out-of-bed voice that this chapter illustrates! I could have re-recorded it this evening but I thought I'd stay true to my word! LOL


	34. 24th April - The Adventure Of Reviled Rodger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat meatier chapter today - the mystery of the neighbours' disappearance is solved!  
> Being a Saturday, I would have normally got this done and dusted early in the day and posted this morning but today, the cinnamon rolls recipe called and I made (for the first time) this glorious recipe that was something of a hit in our household!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [34 The Adventure of Reviled Rodger](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/34-the-adventure-of-reviled-rodger)


	35. 25th April - All Locked Up

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [35 All Locked Up](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/35-all-locked-up)


	36. 26th April - The Challenge

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [36 The Challenge](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/36-the-challenge)


	37. 27th April - From Leeds, A Saviour

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [37 From Leeds, A Saviour](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/from-leeds-a-saviour)


	38. 28th April - More of the Same

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [38 More of the Same](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/38-more-of-the-same)


	39. 29th April - Deep Clean

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [39 Deep Clean](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/39-deep-clean)


	40. 30th April - I Didn't Know He Could Still Shock Me

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [40 I Didn't Know He Could Still Shock Me](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/40-i-didnt-know-he-could-still-shock-me)


	41. 1st May - They're Not Buying It

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [41 They're Not Buying It](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/41-theyre-not-buying-it)


	42. 2nd May - Retribution

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [42 Retribution](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/42-retribution)


	43. 3rd May - Deception

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [43 Deception](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/43-deception)


	44. 4th May - Boyfriend Benefits

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [44 Boyfriend Benefits](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/44-boyfriend-benefits)


	45. 5th May - Just... Why?

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [45 Just ...Why?](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/45-just-why)


	46. 6th May - An Apology

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [46 An Apology](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/46-an-apology)


	47. 7th May - Puppy!




	48. 8th May - It's a Boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being so late in the day with this episode - my mic died. Tried resuscitation but to no avail, so, as of this evening, borrowing IT's. The sound seems pretty good to me, but I'd welcome any feedback, as I'll be looking for a new mic ASAP!


	49. 9th May - In Which We Meet Dash (and Victor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at chapter 49, which means we've done 7 weeks, so far - the time seems to have flown - if I'd been pressed to guess, I'd have said we'd been doing these for about 3 weeks!  
> Hang in there, lovelies, it's gotta be worth it in the end! 🧡


	50. 10th May - Settling In




	51. May 11th - Close Contact




	52. May 12th - Passed Out




	53. May 13th - Schadenfreude




	54. May 14th - Little Bit Routine




	55. May 15th - A Public Service Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep safe, everyone - keep social distancing and washing those hands - you never know when it might strike closer to home than you are comfortable with.


	56. May 16th TIL (Today I Learned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got very confused with my dates - lemme go back and change them!!


	57. 17th May - Hypotheticals




	58. 18th May - A Small Domestic (and its resolution)




	59. 19th May - Holding Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I in time for this chapter? Sorry it's a bit late - had a busy day!


	60. 20th May - Is America Okay?




	61. 21st May - Advance Notice




	62. 22nd May  - The Banana Bread Incident




	63. 23rd May - The Scissors Arrived




	64. 24th May - Success!




	65. 25th May - Stormclouds on the Horizon




	66. 26th May - Called It

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [66 Called It](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/66-called-it)


	67. 27th May - Better Living Through Chemistry

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [67 Better Living Through Chemistry](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/better-living-through-chemistry)


	68. 28th May - Results, I Guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I go AWOL for a day, please don't worry, I'm doing some work on my studio. I hope to get finished by the end of the day, but you know, the best laid plans...

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [68 Results, I Guess?](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/68-results-i-guess)


	69. 29th May - Scavenger Hunt!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [69 Scavenger Hunt!](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/scavenger-hunt)


	70. 30th May - The Gift

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [70 The Gift](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/the-gift)


	71. 31st May - Revelation

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [71 Revelation](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/71-revelation)


	72. 1st June - Wow

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [72 Wow](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/72-wow)


	73. 2nd June - Mohammed

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [73 Mohammed](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/73-mohammed)


	74. 3rd June - TIL

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [74 TIL](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/74-til)


	75. 4th June - Experimental Design

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [75 Experimental Design](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/experimental-design)


	76. 5th June - Reciprocation

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [76 Reciprocation](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/76-reciprocation)


	77. 6th June - Board Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this all recorded and edited and forgot to post it!! Came to today's and couldn't fathom where this one was. That's what birthday weekends do to you. And not a drop of alcohol, dagnabbit.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [77 Board Games](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/77-board-games)


	78. 8th June - Mr and Mrs Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a second serve!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [78 Mr and Mrs Holmes](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/78-mr-and-mrs-holmes)


	79. 8th June - Cultural Education

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [79 Cultural Education](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/79-cultural-education)


	80. 9th June - Putain

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [80 Putain](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/80-putain)


	81. 10th June - Still (Mostly) Monolingual

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [81 Still (Mostly) Monolingual](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/81-still-mostly-monolingual)


	82. 11th June - Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday - after a couple of weeks off work, there was much to catch up on and that took it's toll - I was knackered and my bed beckoned! Still, you get two today to make up. 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [82 Encore](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/82-encore)


	83. 12th June - Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12th June - 27 years of wedded bliss. Yay! 🧡🧡🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [83 Oops](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/83-oops)


	84. June 13th - Reconnaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not getting notifications about the fic posting, so I refresh the page whenever I remember. You may get new chapters at any old time of day, as a result! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [84 Reconnaissance](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/84-reconnaissance)


	85. 14th June - Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be getting notifications of fics posted and comments about 12 hours later than expected.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [85 Results](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/results)


	86. 15th June - Happy Pride!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [86 Happy Pride!](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/86-happy-pride)


	87. 16th June - The Talk

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [87 The Talk](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/87-the-talk)


	88. 17th June - Frustration Level Orange

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [88 Frustration Level Orange](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/88-frustration-level-orange)


	89. 18th June - We've Escaped!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [89 We've Escaped](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/89-weve-escaped)


	90. 19th June - The Kidnapped Nanny

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [90 The Kidnapped Nanny](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/90-the-kidnapped-nanny)


	91. 20th June - The Ex-Army Doctor And The Grump

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [91 The Ex-Army Doctor And The Grump](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/91-the-ex-army-doctor-and-the-grump)


	92. 21st June - The Light Dawns

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [92 The Light Dawns](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/92-the-light-dawns)


	93. 22nd June - Neighbors

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [93 Neighbors](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/neighbors)


	94. 23rd June - Nutrition

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [94 Nutrition](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/94-nutrition)


	95. 24th June - Moving In

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [95 Moving In](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/95-moving-in)


	96. 25th June - An Outing

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [96 An Outing](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/96-an-outing)


	97. 26th June - It's Not Paranoia When It's Justified

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [97 It's Not Paranoia When It's Justified](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/97-its-not-paranoia-when-its-justified)


	98. 27th June - Quiz Time

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [98 Quiz Time](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/quiz-time)


	99. 28th June - No Retraction

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [99 No Retraction](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/no-retraction)


	100. 30th June - Treasure Trove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUNDRED CHAPTERS!!!!!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [100 Treasure Trove](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/treasure-trove)


	101. 30th June - Nightmares

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [101 Nightmares](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/101a-nightmares)


	102. 1st July - New Year's Resolution, Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having problems with microphone AND headphones today, so this feels a little 'off'. I.T. is taking a look tomorrow while I'm at work, so normal service should resume soon! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [102 New Year's Resolution, Revisited](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/102-new-years-resolution-revisited)


	103. 2nd July - Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for lateness - these have got away from me this weekend! Busy, busy, busy!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [103 Process](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/103-process)


	104. 3rd July - Accidental Nap

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [104 Accidental Nap](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/105-accidental-nap)


	105. 4th July - Boom

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [105 Boom](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/105-boom)


	106. 5th July - No Fingers Lost

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [106 No Fingers Lost](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/106-no-fingers-lost)


	107. 6th July - Happy Birthday, Mrs H

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [107 Happy Birthday, Mrs H](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/107-happy-birthday-mrs-h)


	108. 7th July - I Know Where All the Rum Has Gone

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [108 I Know Where All the Rum Has Gone](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/108-i-know-where-all-the-rum-has-gone)


	109. 8th July - Here Be Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's a crack in the fourth wall here! A crack?, I hear you ask. Well, a window, maybe. It's certainly damaged, if not downright broken!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [109 Here Be Pirates](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/109-here-be-pirates)


	110. 9th July - I Didn't Notice The Crime Scene

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [110 I Didn't Notice The Crime Scene](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/110-i-didnt-notice-the-crime-scene)


	111. 10th July - Miserable

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [111 Miserable](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/111-miserable)


	112. 11th July - In the Dark

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [112 In the Dark](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/112-in-the-dark)


	113. 12th July - Recovery

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [113 Recovery](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/113-recovery)


	114. 13th July - My Beloved Idiot Sister

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [114 My Beloved Idiot Sister](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/114-my-beloved-idiot-sister)


	115. 14th July - Spoilsport

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [115 Spoilsport](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/115-spoilsport)


	116. 15th July - Placeholder

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [116 Placeholder](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/116-placeholder)


	117. 16th July - The Game Is Afoot!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [117 The Game Is Afoot!](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/117-the-game-is-afoot)


	118. 17th July - Tracking Clues

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [118 Tracking Clues](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/118-tracking-clues)


	119. 18th July - Wild Goose Chase

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [119 Wild Goose Chase](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/119-wild-goose-chase)


	120. 19th July - The Adventure of the Banished Solicitor

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [120 The Adventure of the Banished Solicitor](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/120-the-adventure-of-the-banished-solicitor)


	121. July 20th - Postscript

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [121 Postscript](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/121-postscript)


	122. July 21st - FAQ

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [122 FAQ](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/122-faq)


	123. July 22nd - Bit of a Row

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [123 Bit of a Row](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/123-bit-of-a-row)


	124. July 23rd - Double Shift and That's About It

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [124 Double Shift and That's About It](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/124-double-shift-and-thats-about-it)


	125. 24th July - The Apology

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [125 The Apology](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/125-the-apology)


	126. 25th July - Busking

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [126 Busking](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/126-busking)


	127. 26th July - When Failure Is All the Excitement You Get For the Day

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [127 When Failure Is All the Excitement You Get For the Day](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/127-when-failure-is-all-the-excitement-you-get-for-the-day)


	128. 27th July - Replacement

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [128 Replacement](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/128-replacement)


	129. 28th July - Progress?

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [129 Progress](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/129-progress)


	130. 29th July - PSA

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [130 PSA](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/130-psa)


	131. 30th July - I Met the Loch Ness Monster!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [131 I Met the Loch Ness Monster!](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/131-i-met-the-loch-ness-monster)


	132. 31st July - Wear Your Fucking Mask

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [132 Wear Your Fucking Mask](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/132-wear-your-fucking-mask)


	133. 1st August - Holiday

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Ch 133 Holiday](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/ch-133-holiday)


	134. 2nd August - Terms and Conditions

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [134 Terms and Conditions](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/134-terms-and-conditions)


	135. 3rd August - That Was Quick

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [135 That Was Quick](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/135-that-was-quick)


	136. 4th August - The Science of Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for getting a bit behind - I have no excuse except that I am insanely busy right now - all should calm down next week!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [136 The Science of Compromise](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/136-the-science-of-compromise)


	137. 5th August - Final Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a new microphone! I don't know if you can hear a difference, but I fell in love with it, instantly! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [137 Final Details](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/137-final-details)


	138. 6th August - Can We Be Gone Already?

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [138 Can We Be Gone Already?](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/138-can-we-be-gone-already)


	139. 7th August - On Our Way

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [139 On Our Way](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/139-on-our-way)


	140. 8th August - Holmes-stead (sorry)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [140 Homes-stead (sorry)](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/140-homes-stead-sorry)


	141. 9th August - Take Me to Church

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [141 Take Me to Church](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/141-take-me-to-church)


	142. 10th August - Ramble

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [142 Ramble](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/142-ramble)


	143. 11th August - Eleventh-Hour Update

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [143 Eleventh-Hour Update](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/143-eleventh-hour-update)


	144. 12th August - Domestic Culinary Skills

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [144 Domestic Culinary Skills](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/144-domestic-culinary-skills)


	145. 13th August - Fishing

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [145 Fishing](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/145-fishing)


	146. 14th August - Home Again

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [146 Home Again](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/146-home-again)


	147. 15th August - Clothes Horse

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [147 Clothes Horse](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/147-clothes-horse)


	148. 16th August - I Don't Want To Be Here

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [148 I Don't Want To Be Here](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/148-i-dont-want-to-be-here)


	149. 17th August - Better

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [149 Better](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/149-better/s-TOUKNuf53rF)


	150. 18th August - Damn It, Sherlock

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [150 Damn It, Sherlock](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/150-damn-it-sherlock)


	151. 19th August - Fish

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [151 Fish](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/151-fish)


	152. 20th August - Cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not being as rigorous as I might in getting these chapters out on time - I'm hoping that from tomorrow, my days will once again be more structured and I'll get back into the swing of things! In the meantime, please enjoy three chapters practically all at once! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [152 Cheater](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/152-cheater)


	153. 21st August - Fascination

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [153 Fascination](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/153-fascination)


	154. 22nd August - I'm Getting Old and I Don't Like It

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [154 I'm Getting Old and I Don't Like It](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/154-im-getting-old-and-i-dont-like-it)


	155. 23rd August - Heart to Heart

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [155 Heart to Heart](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/155-heart-to-heart)


	156. 24th August - Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've squeezed this one in just in time (in Aus time, anyway!)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [156 Secret](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/156-secret)


	157. 25th August - That Was Fast

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [157 That Was Fast](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/157-that-was-fast)


	158. 26th August - Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm a little behind the times but there should be a third posting today to bring us back up to date.
> 
> Monday sees my 5th anniversary posting here on AO3 and I have something very special lined up for you! More news soon...

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [158 Avoidance](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/158-avoidance)


	159. 27th August - Selfish Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 5th anniversary fic, starting on Monday, breaks from tradition a little, as it is a long single fic that I have broken down into 5 parts, to be posted throughout the week from Monday to Friday. More details soon...

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [159 Selfish Idiots](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/159-selfish-idiots)


	160. 28th August - Sunburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a day late but the next will be on time! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [160 Sunburn](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/160-clueless)


	161. 29th August - Clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this up before midnight so it counts, right?  
> Let's see if I can manage to upload at 6pm AEST tomorrow for my anniversary!!   
> Keep your ears pinned back for an absolute fandom classic (I has an excite!) 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [161 Clueless](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/161-clueless)


	162. 30th August - The Ideal Sunday

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [162 The Ideal Sunday](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/162-the-ideal-sunday)


	163. 31st August - No Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your ears do not deceive you.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [163 No Entry](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/163-no-entry/s-2z1RboUXkPQ)


	164. 1st September - No Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the faith!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [164 No Entry](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/164-no-entry/s-tB8ffRE6RTQ)


	165. 2nd September - Dear Regular Readers of John Watson's Blog

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [165 Dear Regular Readers](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/165-dear-regular-readers/s-RJ4shnv9hOC)


	166. 3rd September - No Entry

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [166 No Entry](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/166-no-entry/s-aSaOb0wvsvY)


	167. 4th September - I AM HOME SAFE

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [167 I AM HOME SAFE](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/167-i-am-home-safe/s-2qU1oQnCRH6)


	168. 5th September - The Adventure of the Pensioner's Thumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've corrected the last chapter, edited this one and recorded the next. Catching up! The next should be up tonight. 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [168 The Adventures of the Pensioner's Thumb](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/168-the-adventures-of-the-pensioners-thumb)


	169. 6th September - Addenda

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [169 Addenda](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/169-addenda/s-cdvkFPlZBsP)


	170. 7th September - YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [170 YES](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/170-yes)


	171. 8th September - The Date Is Set

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [171 The Date Is Set](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/171-the-date-is-set)


	172. 9th September - The Best-Laid Plans

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [172 The Best-Laid Plans](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/172-the-best-laid-plans)


	173. 10th September - Tempted

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [173 Tempted](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/173-tempted)


	174. 11th September - Well-Suited

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [174 Well-Suited](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/174-well-suited)


	175. 12th September - I Wasn't Kidding

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [175 I Wasn't Kidding](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/175-i-wasnt-kidding)


	176. 13th September - Sundays

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [176 Sundays](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/176-sundays)


	177. 14th September - This Is Embarrassing

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [177 This Is Embarrassing](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/177-this-is-embarrassing)


	178. 15th September - Laid Up

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [178 Laid Up](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/178-laid-up)


	179. 16th September - Composing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit behind again but I wanted to get this one out to you today. I'm up to date with the recording, now and will edit and post the next three tomorrow, along with the first chapter of my new pod, which will be coming at you every weekday for three weeks!! Huzzah!! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [179 Composing](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/179-composing)


	180. 17th September - (Mostly) Bipedal Once Again

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [180 (Mostly) Bipedal Once Again](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/180-mostly-bipedal-once-again)


	181. 18th September - Well-Suited, Part II

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [181 Well-Suited, Part II](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/181-well-suited-part-ii)


	182. 19th September - (X != 1) Left Feet

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [182 (X!=) Left Feet](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/182-x-left-feet)


	183. 20th September - Take That!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [183 Take That!](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/183-take-that)


	184. 21st September - CAAAKE!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [184 CAAAKE!](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/184-caaake)


	185. 22nd September - I Can’t Believe My Sister Voluntarily Does This For A Living

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [185 I Can't Believe My Sister Voluntarily Does This For A Living](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/185-i-cant-believe-my-sister-voluntarily-does-this-for-a-living)


	186. 23rd September - Irrationally Angry

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [186 Irrationally Angry](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/186-irrationally-angry)


	187. 24th September - re: comments

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [187 re: comments](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/187-re-comments/s-JfQlFn4KXIF)


	188. 25th September - Wedding Shower Alternatives

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [188 Wedding Shower Alternatives](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/188-weddint-shower-alternatives)


	189. 26th September - A Grand Romantic Gesture

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [189 A Grand Romantic Gesture](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/189-a-grand-romantic-gesture)


	190. 27th September - Dammit, London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wee triple for you. Again, my apologies for my tardiness! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [190 Dammit, London](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/190-dammit-london)


	191. 28th September - Moody

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [191 Moody](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/191-moody)


	192. 29th September - Practice

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [192 Practice](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/192-practice)


	193. 30th September - Theme and Variations

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [193 Theme and Variations](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/193-theme-and-variations)


	194. 1st October - Bachelor Paarty

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [194 Bachelor Paarty](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/194-bachelor-paarty)


	195. 2nd October - I'm Not Hung Over, I'm Selectively Sentient Today

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [195 I'm Not Hung Over, I'm Selectively Sentient Today](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/195-im-not-hung-over-im-selectively-sentient-today)


	196. 3rd October - Advice

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [196 Advice](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/196-advice)


	197. 4th October - Holy Crap

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [197 Holy Crap](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/197-holy-crap)


	198. 5th October - It's Starting

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [198 It's Starting](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/198-its-starting)


	199. 6th October - Last-Minute Stress

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [199 Last-Minute Stress](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/199-last-minute-stress)


	200. 7th October - Mr and Mr Watson-Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an honour it has been to be so closely involved with Wendy's 'Quarantine'! Day after day for over six months, she has entertained us and soothed us with the blog of one of our favourite characters. Who could have thought it would run for so long. (Who would have thought quarantine would have been so persistent??)  
> Thank you so much, Wendy, for allowing me to tag along and thank you, dear listeners for coming along for the ride with me.  
> I'm really very sad to be posting the final chapter. 😥🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [200 Mr and Mr Watson-Holmes](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/200-mr-and-mr-watson-holmes)


End file.
